I See It Now
by rororogers
Summary: Jake talks Bella into going to a Valentine's Day dance, while she is dancing he sees something that he had missed up until that point. She's been imprinted on by one of his 'brothers'. Not a jake and bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own twilight or any of the characters because let's face it, if I did Bella would have ended up with a wolf instead of a sparkly ass vampire.**

* * *

><p>It's been two years since that leech left my Bells alone in the woods. After months of her in zombie land Bella finally came back to us, well to me actually. During the past two years we have gotten closer but not as close as I would like. I love Bella more than anything but she still insists that she just wants to be friends. If I had just imprinted on her things would be so much easier, she would feel that pull towards me and would have given in by now, but nope that didn't happen.<p>

After begging her for two weeks I finally talked her into going to the Valentine's Day dance that was being held on the res this year. She didn't want to come for a couple of reasons. One being she doesn't dance because she's klutzy. Two being it's a Valentine's Day dance which is the quote day of love. So I know she didn't want to come with me because of that. I guilted her into it though, told her all the pack was required to go and if I didn't have a date the guys would tease me horribly. What I didn't tell her was that only the guys that had imprints had actual dates, the rest of them were going to try to pick up chicks at the dance. Well all of them except Embry, but Em has never been cool around girls. He's just too damn shy.

All the girls were getting ready at Sam and Emily's house so I was going to pick Bells up there. The rest of the guys who didn't have dates were meeting us at the dance hall. I was waiting downstairs in the living room when Bella came down the stairs. I had never seen her look more beautiful in my life. The dark green dress she was wearing fit her like a glove. She was showing off more skin than I had ever seen since the dress was knee length and sleeveless. She was even wearing heels which of course scared the hell out of me; this is Bella we are talking about here.

I walk over to her and helped her the rest of the way down the stairs. "You look beautiful Bells." I said as I placed her corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks Jake, you look pretty good yourself." Bella said back, her face flushing.

"Alright you two it's time to go." Emily called from her spot next to Sam. I hadn't even noticed her and Kim come down the stairs my mind was too busy being distracted by Bella.

Sam and Jared both laughed at the look of surprise on my face when I realized that they were all waiting on us. Bella of course just blushed more.

Once we arrived at the dance we found the table that the others had taken spots at. I sat with Bella for a little while trying to get her to dance with me but she wouldn't. Seth was the one that finally got her to get out on the dance floor. After he finished dancing with her I took a turn to spin her around the floor.

"You lied to me Jake." Bella whispered while we were dancing.

"No I didn't, the guys would have teased me if I showed up alone because they know I wouldn't try to pick up a chick here." I replied with a grin.

"You still made me think that everybody else had dates." She insisted.

"Oh come on Bells you can't tell me you aren't having fun." I teased.

"Fine Black, but next time don't lie to me." She whispered with a slight grin on her face.

After the song ended one of my other brothers took my place. Throughout the whole evening Bella danced with all of the guys, even Paul danced with her once. He was whispering to her low enough that I couldn't hear him, but I knew by the blush on Bella's face that he was being his usual perverted self. Bella danced the same with all of them, like they were her brothers and friends. It hurt a little to realize she danced with me the same way. It wasn't until the last dance of the night that he asked her to dance.

Even from the distance I was at I could hear the sharp intake of breath and her heart rate pick up. The slight flush on her cheeks as she took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor with his hand on the small of her back. I didn't even know he knew how to dance like that. He guided her around effortlessly. I had never seen Bella look so graceful, ever. It was like her feet never even touched the ground. The way they glided across the floor. And then I saw the looks on their faces. I had never seen that look on either of their faces before. Not even when Bella was with the leech did she look so in _love_.

My heart hurt as that last thought crossed my mind. Bella was in love with him. And he was in love with her. He was looking at her like she was the sun, moon, and stars. Shit she was his imprint. She will never be my Bella now. The only thing I didn't understand was how none of us could have known. How could we have not seen this? Oh but we all see it now. Every single one of us were standing on the side of the dance floor watching the couple as they danced, neither of them aware of the fact that they were the only ones on the floor now. And then as the song came to an end, my heart broke even more as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you Bella." I heard him whisper after they broke apart both blushing slightly.

"I love you too Embry."

With those words I left. I was happy for them, I really was. They both deserved to be loved. I just wish that Bella could have been mine. I had always loved her. Without thinking about it I made my way to first beach to our spot, I wanted to be alone. Only problem was there was someone there. I looked the girl over, she was pretty but she wasn't Bella. It wasn't until she heard me and lifted her face did I realize how beautiful she was. My breath caught as my eyes met hers. The world stopped spinning. Gravity no longer held me to this earth, this beautiful stranger did. I had just imprinted.

"Hi I'm Jacob." I said to the beauty looking at me in awe.

"Angela" the dark haired beauty replied with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok originally this was just going to be a simple one shot but some people thought I should continue it so now I made it into a two shot. This section being in Bella's POV. But this story is finished now, I won't be added any other chapters to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It's been two years since Edward left me. Yes I can say his name now without feeling like a hole has been punched into my chest. I understand why he had to leave me, I really do. I was never meant to be a part of his world. I still can't believe I wanted to give up everything to become like him. I have Jake to thank for putting me back together. He has done so much for me, I wish I could love him the way he loves me but I can't. I've tried but I can't make myself feel for him the way he wants. Especially when I'm in love with one of his brothers.

I know I'm a horrible person. How can I betray Jake like this right? I can't help it, plain and simple. He's everything I want and need in this life. He's sweet, caring, funny, smart, humble, loyal, and incredible shy just like me, except for when it comes to me. I think I maybe the only person he allows to see the real him. I met him through Jake obviously; he's one of Jake's best friends that is what makes this so hard. I tried to deny the attraction I felt towards him and I know he did too. But we slowly got close before he phased for the first time. When he stopped hanging out with Jake for those few weeks, I slipped back into my depression a little, I don't think Jake ever realized it was because he was missing and not because of Edward.

So when Jake phased and started avoiding me I was beyond pissed, as you can imagine. That day when I confronted Sam and the gang and slapped Paul, was the day that changed our relationship forever. Jake and Paul had just disappeared into the tree line and Sam had ordered Embry and Jared to take me back to Emily's. There I sat on the ground in complete shock as to what I had just witnessed. I mean I had figured it out so I knew what they were but knowing and seeing are two different things. And then Embry was standing in front of me looking down at the ground offering me a hand up. I stared at it for a minute before reaching up and grasping his hand. The moment our hands touch it felt like I been shocked, Embry must have felt it too because his eyes shot to mine. We just stared at each other until Jared broke in with an 'oh shit'. I didn't know what just happened, but Embry begged Jared to keep it from Jake. Jared swore he'd try but couldn't promise.

It wasn't until a year later after we had slowly gotten closer and I was ready to give him my heart that I found out about imprinting. I was devastated; I knew I wouldn't be able to stand losing Embry. So I had made up my mind to leave Forks and go to live with Renee, I had only told Kim, she had become one of my closest friends amongst those who knew the secret, I told her my whole reasoning. So I was surprised when a haggard looking Embry showed up in my room that night after Charlie had gone to bed. When he begged to know why I was leaving I broke down and confessed everything to him. The next thing I knew I was in Embry's arms his mouth crushed to mine. I shoved him away as hard as I could and begged him not to do this to me. He laughed and called me a silly girl and said didn't I know that he had imprinted on me that day when I had first seen the wolves. It was then I remember the electricity and the staring contest we had. I was relieved beyond belief, but we still had the problem of Jake. He was our best friend and we felt like we were betraying him. We knew he would be hurt by our relationship so we kept it quite. I'm not sure how Embry and Jared both kept the fact that Embry had imprinted on me out of the pack mind but they did.

Now it's been a year since that night and we are both tired of hiding our feelings for each other. We plan on sitting Jake down and telling him after Valentine's Day. Jake had talked me into going to this dance with him, I figured I would give him this last thing before I broke his heart and any hope he still held out that I would ever love him like that. So now I find myself sitting in an upstairs room at Emily's getting dressed with Kim and Emily. I really didn't want to go to this dance but Jake had said all the guys had dates and that they would tease him if he showed up alone. I knew that wasn't true because there is no way Embry had a date that wasn't me but I let him talk me into going none the less.

I sat in my dark green dress as Kim did my hair and Emily my makeup. "Are you ready for tonight Bells?" Emily asked smiling. I just grimaced.

"Oh B it's not going to be that bad. I bet you'll have loads of fun and besides I happen to know a certain wolf who is going to flip when he sees you in that dress." Kim said with a wink. I knew she was referring to Embry but Emily would think she meant Jake.

I just blushed, "I can't dance to save my life though and what the hell am I thinking wearing heels, I can barely walk without tripping over my feet as it is let alone add a heel in the mix."

Emily and Kim both just laughed, 'Bella you are going to be surrounded by wolves. Do you really think any of them are going to let you fall on your ass?" Emily asked smirking.

I just giggled, "I guess you have a point there. Well I guess I'm as good as I'm going to get. You girls ready to go give your wolves heart attacks?"

"I think it's going to be your wolf that has the heart attack B." Kim said again with the wink.

I made my way down the stairs followed by the girls to meet the eyes of one Jacob Black. I could see the look of complete love and adoration on his face as he took me in. I just felt guilty again that I couldn't return it. He of course told me I looked beautiful which made me blush. I told him he looked pretty good himself and he did. Jake was a handsome guy, but I had only ever thought of him as a brother. One of the guys cleared their throats and asked if we were ready.

Once we arrived at the dance hall we found the table that the other wolves were occupying. I knew the moment Embry had arrived I could feel it in my soul. I happened to be out on the dance floor with Seth at the moment. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes locked with his across the dance floor. I knew Seth had heard it too. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear low enough that none of the other wolves could hear it, "I knew you two were hiding something. I don't know how he kept it hidden for so long."

I just looked at Seth as he grinned and looked in Embry's direction. Oh. He knew that Embry imprinted. Guess it's a good thing we planned on telling Jake after tonight since one more of his brothers knew. After the song ended Jake took his turn and I teased him about lying to me to get me to come with him. He just gave me a Jake smile and laughed it off. I had to admit I was having fun. I danced with some of the others after that, and even Paul asked me to dance. At first Paul had hated me calling me leech lover every chance he got but eventually after I just gave him back everything he gave me we came to an understanding. We may irritate each other but it's just the relationship we have, Paul has become one of my best friends.

As I was dancing with Paul, he got one of his famous and sexy as all hell smirks on his face. "You know B I don't have any plans for after the dance, you could always come back to my place and I could teach you a thing or two that a certain someone would love for you to do to him." Paul said low enough for the others to not hear.

I could feel the blush stain my face. "I don't think I need lessons from you Paul, I'm perfectly capable of pleasing him on my own." I whispered turning redder as my words fell from my lips.

Paul just snickered. "I just bet you are B. but since I know for a fact that baby alpha is a virgin and you haven't done any kind of thing to please him sexually it makes me wonder just who you have been pleasing."

Oh shit I just gave myself away. "I don't know what you are talking about Paul. For all you know I'm a virgin too."

Paul leaned in close and sniffed my neck, he pulled away wearing a shit eating grin. "No you are not. In fact you smell like a wolf. Now let's see who the wolf could be. I know it's not me as much as I would love to have you panting underneath me. It can't be Seth, Collin, or Brady they are all just boys. I don't think its Leah right?" Paul said smirking at me.

"I don't swing that way Paul and you damn well know that." I muttered.

"Well I know it's not Jared or Sam. So that just leaves Quil or Embry and since Quil has imprinted on Claire it can't be him either, that just leaves Embry." Paul said as he worked it out in his head.

I didn't have to say anything, my blush answered for me. Great three of the wolves knew now. Paul leaned in close again sniffing my neck before he mumbled, "I'd tell Jake real soon B, because you're pregnant, it won't be long before the others will be able to tell too."

I pulled back my eyes huge. Holy shit, I'm so screwed. Paul just smirked as the song ended and he gave me over to Sam. The whole time I danced with Sam my mind was on Paul's parting words, I'm pregnant. I couldn't be far along, probably only a couple of weeks; it couldn't even be confirmed by a test yet. But how the hell was I pregnant. I know I been taking my pill. Sam seemed to know something was bothering me because just before the song ended he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "Jake will understand Bells, you can't fight an imprint."

Damn four wolves out of the pack knew. I was getting tired so I made my way to the table. The dance was coming to an end and I just felt like sitting the last dance out but then Embry was there in front of me holding his hand out.

"Can I have this dance Bella?" Embry asked, his eyes shining with a love that I'm surprised that the others could not see.

I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor with his hand on the small of my back. I felt like I was floating as I danced in Embry's arms. I loved him more than anything and I was tired of hiding that from everybody. Embry pulled me closer into his arms, my head resting on his chest as we moved to the music. For once in my life I felt graceful.

"You take my breath away sweetheart. I just want to take you home and make love to you all night long." Embry whispered in my ear.

Em was the only one who could say things like that without causing a blush to stain my cheeks. "I want that too babe." I whispered back.

A few seconds late I thought again of what Paul said. "Em do I smell different to you?"

Embry leaned in closer and sniffed along my neck. I felt him stiffen slightly before he pulled me even closer. "You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby, but how did you know you can't be more than two weeks?"

"Paul smelt it."

"Guess it's a good thing we planned on telling Jake tonight then."

"Yeah."

Just before the song ended Embry leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he said in a normal voice, "I love you Bella."

I realized it was his way of telling everybody at once. "I love you too Embry."

We kissed once more and when we broke apart we realized everybody was watching us. And I mean everybody there was no one else on the dance floor. We looked over to the guys and they were all grinning like idiots. The girls had tears in their eyes, even Leah, she had chilled out a little when she had imprinted on a guy from Forks, one of Charlie's deputies. And since Charlie had married her mom he knew the secret too so when I looked at him he knew what was going on and he was smiling ear to ear. He knew I would never be alone again.

As I continued to search the faces of the crowd I realized Jake wasn't there. Sam realized who I was looking for and said, "He went for a walk. I don't think he could handle seeing you two and realizing there was no hope for him and you to be together."

"Damn, I should have thought." Embry mumbled.

"It's ok Em I know where he would have gone. Come on lets go talk to him and explain." I said as I pulled him toward the exit.

It wasn't long before we found Jake on the beach at 'our' spot but Jake wasn't alone. As we got closer I recognized the girl that Jake was staring at like she was the only person in the world. I grinned when I realized that Jake had imprinted on one of my best friends, even if I hadn't seen her since graduation we had kept in contact.

"Ang what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug.

Jake just looked at me like I had three heads. "You know each other?" he asked.

"Of course, Angela and I graduated together. She was my best friend from Forks."

"You mean still am!" Angela exclaimed. "And in answer to your question, Ben broke up with me tonight."

'What! On Valentine's Day! That's horrible." I cried pulling her closer.

"Actually he asked me to marry him first and when I told him I wasn't ready he dumped me. It just didn't feel right Bella, I mean I love Ben but something was telling me he wasn't the right guy for me. Does that make sense?" Angela asked.

I just grinned as I looked over at Jake, "That makes perfect sense Ang. He wasn't your soul mate but something tells me you'll find him sooner than you think."

"Thanks Bella. So are you going to introduce me to your friend there?" Angela said looking behind me at Embry who I'm sure was wearing a Cheshire cat grin because Jake had imprinted and we didn't have to worry about him being heartbroken anymore.

"Angela Webber this is my boyfriend Embry Call. Embry this is Angela my best friend from school. And of course you've already met Jake." I added pointing to Jacob.

Angela's eyes got huge as she realized who Jake was. "Your Bella's Jacob." I heard Embry growl behind me.

"Yup my best friend and brother since we were kids making mud pies together. He's a good guy; maybe you should give him your number." I whispered the last part in her ear knowing full well that the wolves could hear me.

After that me and Embry excused ourselves.

It's been a year since that night. There have been many happy times but sad ones as well. Sam and Emily finally had a baby. Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel of all people, Jake was not happy about that. Seth, Collin, and Brady all imprinted on girls at school. So all of the wolves were imprinted now, ha and they thought it was supposed to be rare. Jake and Angela hit it off real quick and married not even four months after they met. The sad news is that I lost the baby, we were both devastated but Embry didn't let me fall apart, he was there through it all.

Now I find myself at another Valentine's Day dance but this time I went with Embry. Even though I still danced with all of the pack boys at least once most of the dances were for my Embry. And just like last year the last dance was ours and just like last year we held everybody's attention. But unlike last year it wasn't because everybody was discovering the imprint no, it was because Embry just got down on one knee and pulled a simple diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Isabella Swan I love you with everything I have in me. I have loved you for three years and I will love you for all the years I have left. Will you marry me?" Embry asked with tears in his eyes.

I felt tears fill my own eyes and flow down my cheeks. I couldn't find my voice so I did the only thing I could. I nodded yes and then dropped to my knees and flung myself into his arms crying. I heard the pack let out howls of delight at our engagement. Embry and I broke apart laughing as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Embry."

"About damn time!" Jake shouted from next to his pregnant wife and imprint Angela.

The End.


End file.
